


Fire in Her Fist

by fiveyearmission



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dessa, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Women Being Awesome, ladies, the show this show could have been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyearmission/pseuds/fiveyearmission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the badass ladies of Beacon Hills, who deserve better. (Vid to Dessa's "The Bullpen")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire in Her Fist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Vid - Women's Work (Supernatural)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/719415) by [luminosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity), [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet). 



> Thank you thank you thank you to all my cheerleaders and editors, you know who you are and you are all wonderful.

**MediaFire direct downloads (.m4v):** [720p (124MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4un0wgkfa1rb571/Fire_in_Her_Fist_-_vid_by_fiveyearmission.m4v) || [480p (51MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ckvl56x76170wm7/Fire_in_Her_Fist_-_vid_by_fiveyearmission_\(480p\).m4v)


End file.
